Despedida
by l'intrus
Summary: Alternative solution to the current situation prevailing in CID. Warning: Slash content. Please don't read if you're are not comfortable with it,


**Despedida**

**A/n: **This story is written as a birthday gift for one of my dearest friends here on FF, **Kia Mehra. **Sorry Kia, it's not really on your OTP. Once again happy birthday.

He still could not understand where it all had started. Was it when he had stood up for her in the Bureau? Or it was when he told him that a prospective groom was about to visit her? Neither could he believe that he had actually lost the most precious person in his life to his junior. What had he not done to ensure that he stays with him? His colleague, his best friend, his Daya. But had Daya been just a best friend for him? No, never! Only he knew how much Daya had meant to him. But, whatever he did, he had only ended up hurting him even more. That was when he had realized for the first time that he had lost him forever.

When Daya had finally managed to propose Shreya for marriage, he had managed to plaster a smile on his face. Like everyone else in the Bureau he too had congratulated them heartily, albeit fighting with all the strength that he could muster at the moment to keep his voice straight. He didn't know if he was fortunate or unfortunate that Daya, in his excitement, had only heard the words that came out of his mouth and did not notice the pain that his eyes tried their best, but failed to hide. He had slipped away unnoticed by the rest of the team and broke down inside his car. He knew that he was being too harsh with himself but at the same time he knew that but at the same time he wanted Daya to be happy. Even if that meant letting him go so that he could spend his life with someone else. Because he knew that Daya's happiness lay with Shreya and not him.

"You're a CID Officer, Abhijeet. You're supposed to be a lawkeeper and not break the law yourself." He had reasoned. But his brain had been unable to make his heart see any sense. He had surprised even himself when he had managed to keep a smile plastered on his lips on the day of their marriage. He didn't know if it was because of the numbness that he felt for the past few days or the numerous times he had slipped unnoticed to drown himself in vodka shots which lowered his senses considerably and thus making him unable to feel any pain.

But there had been a pair of eyes that had seen past his façade of happiness. Their owner had felt proud of him that he was successful in hiding his pain from the rest of the world, something which he himself had failed to do a few years back when he had lost a loved one too.

**Next Day,**

Their car stopped in front of the departure gate of the airport and Abhijeet helped Daya in taking out the luggage as Shreya got out of the car.

"Abhijeet, we had decided that we'll get married together." Daya reminded the man standing beside him as he took out the last suitcase from the car.

"The situation had been different back then, Daya." Abhijeet thought as he gave him a smile.

For a moment Daya thought that Abhijeet's smile lacked happiness. But he discarded the thought because he knew that Abhijeet was happy that he got married to the love of his life.

"Forget my marriage and make sure that you make Shreya happy." Said Abhijeet with a wink which made both Daya and Shreya turn scarlet.

Abhijeet couldn't stop himself from giving Daya a hug. The burly senior inspector, who even though taken aback at his friend's action, hugged him back. Abhijeet took along glance at Daya's face as they pulled apart.

"Bye! And take care." He said for one last time, patting Daya on the arm and smiled at Shreya, before turning back and getting in the car. He knew that if he stayed there any longer then he would be unable to control his feelings which he had kept to himself and his efforts would all go in vain.

**After sometime,**

He walked into ACP Pradyuman's cabin with an envelope in his hand.

"My resignation letter sir." He said as he forwarded the envelope for his senior to take.

It didn't surprise the assistant commissioner at all. Yet he made no attempt to take the envelope from his hand.

"Abhijeet, the country needs you." He said in a kind voice.

"Even I need myself, sir." Said Abhijeet in a hollow voice.

"Why don't you go on a break instead of resigning? I'll sanction your leave." Reasoned ACP Pradyuman.

"No sir." He said, with a certain determination in his voice. "I'm done. It's better for me to resign."

Abhijeet kept the letter on ACP Pradyuman's desk walked out of his cabin. He went over to his desk to clean it out, feeling somewhat light-headed.

Duty was everything that he had had for all these years. Now without it, he felt as light as an e autumn leaf, ready to fly anywhere life takes him.

**Three days later,**

He pressed his feet on the accelerator and steered his car out after taking one last glance at the house where he had resided all these years. Finally, he was going on that countrywide long drive that he had always wanted to take. But he knew that it was more than just a long drive. It's just another new beginning.

"'_Cause the love that you've lost wasn't worth what it cost. And in time you'll be glad it's gone…" _– Linkin Park.

**A/n: **Before I end this let me clarify a few things. First of all, Daya is not at fault here. He is in love with Shreya and not aware of Abhijeet's feelings for him. He married Shreya and thought that being his best friend Abhijeet would be happy.

Secondly, the title of the story. It means farewell in Spanish.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
